Subtlety is Hard
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Eames finds out even though he is a Forger, he isn't as subtle as he thinks when it comes to our darling Point Man, Arthur.


**Title: Subtlety is Hard.  
**

**Author:** ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing:** Arthur & Eames

**Warnings:** None really apart from that it is SLASH.

**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Disclaimer:** Chris Nolan owns Inception along with Earthur:) who were played hotly by Tom Hardy & Joseph Gordon-Levitt.

* * *

Arthur was quite interesting. Arthur was intelligent – annoyingly. Arthur was a tease.

Eames didn't know the Point Man had it in him. Although he wasn't entirely sure that Arthur was doing any of these things on purpose. It was little things. Such as the way Arthur runs his tongue across his top lip when he is concentrating and that his eyes dilate too. Eames always thought Arthur looked smashing in his various suits, but out of them?

_Well… they were sharing a room for a job and Eames was casually waiting for Arthur to finish in the bathroom. So when Arthur stepped out of the bathroom with nothing on but a pair of black boxers, still dripping water, Eames raised his eyebrows._

_Damn._

_"Take a picture Eames, it will last longer" Arthur said, a small smile gracing those lips._

_"Arthur you shouldn't walk around like that. People might take advantage" Eames grinned as his usual self._

_"You might you mean?" Arthur snidely replied. Since when did Arthur deal with Eames' banter like this?_

Anyway the Point Man was a tease. Yusuf had even noticed the way Eames looks at him now.

"Eames you're not very subtle for a Forger" he said over the milky coffee in his hand. Eames made a face at the stuff; he liked his coffee strong and bitter, not creamy and non-existent.

"Well Arthur hasn't noticed, most probably never will – god I sound like a thirteen year old girl" Eames grumbled.

"Oh don't worry Eames. Arthur is not stupid" Yusuf assured him.

Back at the warehouse after coffee, Eames was struggling to work.

He didn't know one man could be such a distraction. Arthur was sitting on the chair with his shirtsleeves rolled up at the elbows and his tanned brogues tapping the chair legs. The man seemed to always look as though he had been in a photo shoot for Vogue or GQ. But Arthur kept asking him questions, making Eames look directly at him.

Arthur has dark chocolate eyes: they give him away. When Arthur has been worried or scared Eames notices the flashes in his eyes. Almost elfin – are his features. Eames wondered what Arthur would do if he kissed him. The Forger wanted him, just for one night even, to hear him lose control because of Eames. He bit his lip subconsciously. It took Eames a few seconds to realise Arthur was talking to him.

Oh dear…

""Eames? Eames are you listening?" Arthur asked looking his normal business like form.

"'Course I am darling" he couldn't help it, it was natural.

"Why do you call me that?" Arthur asked looking over the file. He wasn't angry, or annoyed – blank.

"I think it suits you. It's a term of endearment" Eames replied looking down to the file.

"Anyway, how are we going to make this guy believe this? We are going to need more background – I don't see it happening otherwise" Eames began flicking through the beige file with a glance at the photos and documents.

"Well I think we need to do some more research then – actually I mean _I_ need to do more research" Arthur said and Eames smiled, still gazing at the file.

He didn't see Arthur get up and move towards him. And he definitely didn't expect Arthur's lips on his.

The kiss was short, but Arthur didn't move that far away when he said:

"You're not as subtle as you think Eames" he breathed.

"Have you been talking to Yusuf?" Eames asked with a slight frown enveloping across his brow.

"No" Arthur said and he moved away from Eames and began to walk towards the warehouse door, picking up his suit jacket from the chair as he spoke.

There was a pause.

And then…

"Cobb" Arthur said. "Are you just going to sit there on your own Eames?" Arthur called over his shoulder and Eames jumped up and followed the man out of the warehouse.

* * *

_Please don't kill me… if you must… shoot me in the head so I wake up into a world where I am not obsessed with this pairing! :-") x _

_I love reviews…_


End file.
